The Four Japanese Ladies
The Four Japanese Ladies are the three lady tenants and landlady, who co-reside with Sanae Fujiwara at 35 Reinfield Road. They all work in Materion Towers. As per tradition, Sanae calls the former three with the "-senpai" suffix (senior); as for the landlady, she affixes the "-sama" honorable suffix. However, nobody calls each other by surnames in 35 Reinfield Road. Chihara Mizuno Chihara Mizuno (JP: 水野 千原 Mizuno Chihara) is the sportiest girl in the house, often waking up early to do morning jogs before going anywhere else during the day. She is gentle and kind, but also curious about her roommates, and she tends to sneak in on other tenants without warning. She is the unofficial 'leader' of the tenants, as well as being part of the gossip crowd in office. Asuka Nakamura Asuka Nakamura (JP: 中村 明日香 Nakamura Asuka) is a shopaholic girl with a smoking attitude and an equally bad smoking and drinking habit. Asuka has a weakness for cute items and tends to buy them (or win them - Neo's Arcadia has a lot of crane games) in bulk. She is a perpetual smoker and a heavy drinker, and doesn't like going back to the house if she could stay out longer. She works in the same department as Chihara and Mitsuki, and is also part of the gossip crowd in office. Mitsuki Nakayama Mitsuki Nakayama (JP: 中山 美月 Nakayama Mitsuki) is the most withdrawn girl in the entire group. She mostly keeps to herself, only appearing during meal times and when she is headed for the shower. Chihara is concerned about Mitsuki's withdrawn attitude, likening her to a closet otaku; Asuka asserts that Mitsuki is a hikkikomori. Either way, not much is known about her, except she perks up easily on the topic of birds, especially those of the migratory variety, and once she starts talking about birds it will take a while before she stops. She works in the same department as Chihara and Asuka, but even so she is usually out of their sights. By virtue of her nature, she isn't part of the gossip crowd. Sumire Maeda Sumire Maeda (JP: 前田 菫 Maeda Sumire) is the landlady of the house. She is the only lady in the house who discloses her age (35), and no one questions Sumire being the oldest in the house. Her nightly "greeting" to the rest of the house, almost always includes something about looking for a man and/or how bad the men of Pebbleton are. She is strict with timings for the ladies and as such, often gets into arguments with Asuka, who likes to return home late from drinking holes. She is a teetotaller (doesn't drink) and is anti-smoking, which greatly irks the smokingly defiant Asuka; the latter often tries to sneak a few puffs in her room, but always gets caught in the act. Despite all that, she concerns herself with the welfare of the rest of the house and is always the go-to person for problems in the house's utility. She is also a head manager of the same company that Asuka, Chihara and the remaining girl are in, though - luckily for them! - she is in a different department. The three other girls are in Human Resources and she is in Finance. However, she is also good friends with the male manager of the HR department, which leads to the crowd often gossiping about the manager pair. Asuka, being the most vocal about this, often ends up at the receiving end of a head-smack. Despite her strictness, she has an amazing weakness for flowers, especially roses. She hates fake flowers, though. Category:Non-Player Characters